A Historical War: The 36th Hunger Games
by hgamesfic
Summary: Following on from the success of the 35th Hunger Games, the Head Gamemaker is determined to make this year's arena even more exciting... for the tributes, this means a step back in time, and an arena full of darkness and fear.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the 36th Hunger Games, I really hope you all enjoy the story! **

**This is my second story, and is a sequel to my first story, the 35th Hunger Games. You don't need to have read it, but there will be some references (Spoilers) to it in this chapter and throughout the story, as the Victor from the last story will have some cameos etc. And I recommend you go read it anyway, I've had some good reviews for it :)**

**On another note, as you can imagine since I'm uploading the prologue, I have now selected my list of tributes! I'm really sorry to anyone who's tribute who didn't get accepted… I'll be honest I received 70 submissions, so it was very hard to choose tributes! It pained me to reject some of them! Thank you so much to everyone who submitted, and I'm sorry that I haven't messaged you all to tell you. Unfortunately I have limited time for fan fiction at the moment, and it would be too time consuming to message everyone who submitted me a tribute. But if you would like feedback on your tribute, don't hesitate to give me a message :)**

**So anyway, let's crack on with the prologue! Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Head Gamemaker Elroy Criswell was walking down the hallway, on his way to President Neal's office. He was feeling excited, holding the plans for the 36th Hunger Games, and confident. This was the first time he was going to show President Neal his arena idea, and he couldn't wait. He was sure that the President would be excited.

The 35th games had been Criswell's first as Head Gamemaker, and they had gone extremely well. Everything had gone to plan, and the games had been very eventful… many capitolites had called it one of the best in years. The descent of tributes like Murray and Audrey into insanity, the dramatic fights and deaths… district 3's trap… Salton and Andromeda… these games had given the Capitol much to talk about. And at the end of it all, there had been a worthy Victor, Salton Calder. The district 4 tribute had won in true career style, with four kills.

But now, Criswell knew that the pressure was on. The second year was always the hardest for a Head Gamemaker, and the capitolites expected great things for this year's arena. But Criswell wasn't afraid, that confident he was of his plans.

Upon reaching the President's office, Criswell knocked on the door three times.

"Enter." A commanding voice called from inside.

As Criswell entered, he saw the President sitting at his desk, an eager look in his eyes. President Neal had been in power for several years now, and kept control through fear. His appearance helped him with this, as President Neal was tall and well built, with little hair, and a sadistic smile that seemed to be consistently on his face. But Criswell was not so afraid of the President. The two had a good relationship, especially since Criswell's success last year.

As Criswell approached the the desk, President Neal spoke again. "I am glad you are here Criswell. I'm excited to see your plans for the arena." He smiled broadly.

"Thank you Sir. I'm excited to show you them." If Criswell was excited, he didn't show it. The man rarely displayed much emotion.

"Give them to me…" Neal said, as the Head Gamemaker handed him the plans. The President looked at Criswell's plans, his smile growing wider and his eyes widening as he took everything in.

"What do you think Sir?" Criswell asked confidently.

"This is fantastic… a truly original idea!" Neal exclaimed. "Did you come up with this yourself?"

"Yes I did Sir. I'm glad you like it." Criswell replied, smiling.

"Certainly one for our history fans… I wonder how many capitolites are knowledgeable of World War One?"

"I guess we'll find out soon…" Criswell replied. "By the way… I also have the list of tributes here for you." He held out another piece of paper. "If you'd like to see it."

"Of course…" The President replied happily, taking the piece of paper from Criswell.

"I also wrote a short brief on each tribute, so you have an idea of them all in advance." Criswell said.

"Fantastic…" Neal replied. "You really are a good Head Gamemaker…" Neal trailed off, turning his attention to Criswell's report.

Tributes for the 36th Hunger Games

_District 1 Girl- Selena Marvel (17) (Tasherekalb)_

Selena is not from the training centre, but that isn't going to stop her. Considered poor and ugly, she has been shunned by her district her whole life. Having been trained privately for many years now, Selena is determined to prove everyone wrong.

_District 1 Boy- Flax O'Connor (17) (Mangesboy01)_

Ignored by his peers at the training centre due to jealousy, Flax is desperately lonely. Volunteering is the only way Flax believes he can make himself noticed…

_District 2 Girl- Kihone Tate (18) (Xechasate)_

Kihone works hards and plays hard… despite appearing friendly and personable, Kihone will stop at nothing to become Victor.

_District 2 Boy- Drake Drexel (18) (Flintlightning)_

Drake isn't your typical district 2 career, being book smart as well as an excellent fighter. He believes that this combination of skillsets will make him a clear favourite.

_District 3 Girl- Haru Summers (13) (Hutsune)_

Despite living on the streets, Haru is a happy and mischievous girl. Getting by by performing street acrobatics for money and stealing food, her world comes crashing down when she is reaped for the games.

_District 3 Boy- Porter Hyde (15) (Theuglyduckling492)_

Despite being a gentleman at heart, Porter isn't afraid to kill. Being an inventor in district 3, he believes he can bring some surprising skills to the games…

_District 4 Girl- Corentine Shane (17) (TheBigBadWolf7491)_

Having a history of anger management issues, Corentine has always been tough to deal with… in the arena, other tributes may have to be careful not to push her past her breaking point.

_District 4 Boy- Kieran Alvarez (16) (ImmyRose)_

Following a traumatic incident when he was fourteen, Kieran has become antagonistic in his behaviour, driven by a seek for excitement. He sees the Hunger Games as another way to experience the adrenaline he craves.

_District 5 Girl- Mercedes O'Hara (14) (MidnightRaven323)_

Raised in the back-alleys of the district, surrounded by shady dealings, Mercedes has grown into a crafty and confident girl, becoming an underground informant for the district. Merecedes has a thorough understanding of human behaviour and tendencies, and hopes to apply this to the games.

_District 5 Boy- Carmichael "Mike" Dunbar (17) (Atashi Desu)_

Mike is a pathological liar, but a manipulative and intelligent one, applying these attributes to use people to his advantage. Mike is completely self-centred, and sees the games as a golden opportunity to do anything he wants with no consequences.

_District 6 Girl- Savana Okar (17) (Dante Aligheri1308)_

Savana is a smart girl, having always been a practical thinker. Coming from a large working family, it is no surprise that Savana has been involved in several successful business endeavours. Despite being shocked at being reaped, Savana has plans for the arena...

_District 6 Boy- Andrew Dadict (15) (RosesandThorns)_

Andrew is an unattractive and introverted boy, being extremely shy around any situation in which he is the centre of attention. The Hunger Games is his idea of hell, and many people will write him off instantly… but there may be more to Andrew than meets the eye.

_District 7 Girl- Pane Carripes (14) (Emi The Dark Kitten Prince)_

Pane is a vicious young girl, she enjoys the daily beatings in the centre of the district, and even the hangings sometimes too… commanding and intimidating, Pane won't shy away from a fight.

_District 7 Boy- Jonathan "Joni" Melton (13) (Alana Abernathy)_

Joni suffers from mild schizophrenia, with his family struggling to afford his medicine. Despite his condition having made him a shy and reserved young boy over the years, Joni's attacks may cause some havoc in the games…

_District 8 Girl- Allona Greene (16) DwellInDreams1019)_

Allona has always been a troublemaker, earning a reputation as class clown over the years. In fact a rather strong young girl, Allona must apply this strength if she wants to survive the games….

_District 8 Boy- Bretley Meyers (12) (Outside the Crayon Box)_

Bretley is a small and timid young boy, petrified by almost everything he comes across. Despite being terrified at the though of entering the arena, Bretley may be able to use his hidden intelligence to pull some tricks in the games…

_District 9 Girl- Marnie Prewett (14) (TwillandBonnie)_

Marnie has always been described as 'not all there' by her family. The girl is often half out of it and slightly delirious. Oblivious to much of what goes on around her, Marnie is given a harsh reality shock when she is reaped for the games.

_District 9 Boy- Flint Karslon (18) (Dannnnzzz)_

Abused by his Mother his whole life, Flint has become a serious and unfriendly person. Although the games are a form of escape, Flint is fearful of the arena.

_District 10 Girl- Storm Mauler (15) (SkyeBird128)_

Storm is a daredevil and a thrillseeker, with her family struggling to control her wild personality. Having been part of a gang for several years now, Storm feels that she'll be more prepared that most non-careers for the games.

_District 10 Boy- Beau Delaney (17) (ForeverYoung362)_

Plagued by guilt over the accidental death of his brother, Beau has become a short-tempered young man. Despite this, he puts up a confident front, and his charm may endear him to many in this year's games.

_District 11 Girl- Zenobia Flynn (16) (ZataraGrace)_

Having had a tough upbringing, Zenobia has become an intimidating and rebellious young girl. Determined not to show weakness, even when she is reaped, Zenobia is determined to win the games, and make it home to her family.

_District 11 Boy- Klaas Boersma (15) (Boekenworm)_

Brought up on a farm, Klaas has a relatively easy life as an assistant there. Being a rather strong, yet simple boy, Klaas' worst fear is realised when he is reaped.

_District 12 Girl- Beverly Timber (18) (XxEyelinerHeartsxX)_

Being the daughter of the only Victor the district has ever had, Beverley has had a relatively easy life by district 12 standards, even when she became pregnant at 16. And now, when she is reaped for the Hunger Games, Beverly must face up to the prospect of never seeing her son again.

_District 12 Boy- Axel Fontenay (15) (FireflyLlama)_

Axel takes a positive attitude to life, always cracking jokes and trying out crazy stunts. When he is reaped, Axel begins to learn that not everything in life is fun and games.

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Please review and let me know what you thought :)**

**After reading the briefs on the tributes, any ones in particular that stand out to you so far?**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Hi everyone… so sorry I've taken so long to get the reapings started! My computer was out of action for a couple of weeks, so unfortunately I haven't had much access to fan fiction…**

**But anyway, I'm back now, and I promise to anyone who's new to my stories that I don't normally take this long to update! From now on, I should be updating at least 1 or 2 chapters every week.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**District 1 reapings**

**Selena Marvel (17)**

**Flax O'Connor (17)**

* * *

On the morning of the reapings, the sun shone through the window of Selena Marvel's room as she awoke early, having been too preoccupied with thoughts of the games to get much sleep. Selena got out of bed quickly, and moved over to look out her window onto the streets of District 1. She watched the early risers, such as the labourers and other citizens of vocational jobs, go about their daily business for the morning, with many of them still having to work on the morning of reaping day. Selena lived in the poorest part of the district, and was desperate to escape it.

Selena walked over to her mirror, pulling on her jeans and a grey jumper as she looked at herself, not feeling particularly confident about her appearance. Selena was a rather average looking girl, classed as ugly in a district were beauty was one of the most valuable traits to possess. She had very pale skin, which was only accentuated more by her bright blonde hair, that fell rather lifelessly just past her ribcage. Her face was rather plain, with the only stand out feature being her bright red lips. Despite these flaws, she had a rather athletic body due to her training, standing at a decent height of 5 foot 6. Just then, her Mother, Rennay, appeared at the door.

"Morning darling. You're up early." She smiled. Selena looked very much like her Mother, with Rennay possessing the same pale skin and bright blonde hair.

"I know Mom. But it's the morning of the reapings… I'm too nervous."

Rennay's face etched into worry. "Oh Selena… you weren't serious about entering the games were you?"

Selena looked at her Mother in surprise. "Mom, of course I was… you know why I'm doing it."

Rennay looked at her in confusion. "The money? Selena, you really don't have to do that! We're fine as we are."

"What's the matter?" Selena's Father, Brite, also appeared at the door. The man was better looking than the other members of his family, being a tall man with clean cut dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. He could have had his pick of the women in district 1, having also been from a richer family. However, Rennay was the woman he had fallen in love with. Upon marrying her, his family had disowned him, stating that they weren't going to be associated with the lower classes of district 1.

"Selena's going on about volunteering for the games again." Rennay sighed. The Marvel parents were rather mild mannered people, and found it hard at times to contain their daughter's hyper activeness.

Brite turned to look at Selena, as she retorted angrily. "Look… I'm doing this for us! We can have a better life!"

Brite walked over to his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Selena… your Mother and I appreciate your intentions. But you really don't need to do this. And anyway, there'll be someone from the training centre already lined up to volunteer."

"I know…" Selena replied, knowing she had to at least look like she was listening to her Father. "But I can fight them off… I won't let someone take my place."

"What are you talking about Selena?" Rennay said in an exasperated manner. "You're not trained like they are!"

"I am trained!" Selena retorted.

"Oh of course… Damien." Brite sighed. "I really must have another word with him… I don't know why he's encouraging you."

"Why are you being so patronising?" Selena said in annoyance. "He's a Victor, he knows what he's doing!" She stormed out of the room before her parents had a chance to reply, deciding to take a walk to clear her head.

Damien had said she was ready. It had been so amazing to hear those words.

* * *

_Three days ago, __Selena had stood in the huge garden of Damien Yee, having just finished another training session with the man. Damien was watching Selena approaching him, feeling pleased with himself. The girl had come on magnificently in the last few months, and he couldn't wait to tell her so._

_"Well done Selena… excellent session today."_

_"Thanks Damien!" Selena beamed at the man, who loved her private training sessions with him. Damien was an old friend of her Father's, and had agreed to train Selena privately at her request, after she had left the district training centre in tears when she was thirteen, unable to take the bullying from her fellow trainees. Selena had always been ostracised by the other girls at the training centre, what with her being from a poor family. _

_"I'll be honest… I think you're ready." Damien said, smiling back at her._

_Selena stared at him, shocked. "You really mean that?"_

_"Of course." _

_"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Selena jumped at Damien, wrapping her arms around him tightly. If anyone was in a position to tell Selena she was ready, it was Damien. He had been the Victor of the 24th Hunger Games, and had won them in true career style, killing five tributes, including two other careers, on his way to victory._

_"It's ok… but just remember everything I've taught you. And for goodness sake, don't trust the other careers…"_

* * *

Selena found herself forgetting about the argument with her parents as her mind turned to Damien's words. She knew that she had what it took, and she certainly wasn't going to trust the other careers…

_Focus Selena! _She thought to herself in annoyance. _You're not even in the games yet…_

But nothing was going to stop Selena's determination to volunteer. She hated the games, but Selena was desperate to make a better life for her family, and it would be a sweet bonus if she could prove to all her bullies just how far she had come.

* * *

Two months before the reaping, Flax O'Connor was sitting alone, slumped against a wall in the training centre.

"Hey Flax!"

Flax turned around in surprise, to see that the voice had come from one of the other trainees from the training centre, Vim. Flax couldn't think what the short, wiry boy wanted with him. Hardly anyone ever noticed Flax, let alone spoke to him.

"Hey…" He replied in an uncertain manner, as Vim reached his side, and proceeded to walk alongside him.

Vim was beaming at Flax. "So, it's the tournament to determine who gets to volunteer for the Hunger games in a month! Are you entering my friend?"

Flax was taken aback. No-one had ever called him friend before. Flax's reputation of being from one of the richest families of district 1, along with the extra attention and training he received from the trainers as a consequence of this, had caused many to be very jealous of the boy, subsequently isolating him at the training centre. "I wasn't planning on it… maybe next year." He muttered nervously.

"Ah, come on Flax!" Vim replied enthusiastically. "You're the best… I've seen you train. You'd make a great representative for district 1."

Flax stopped. "You really mean that? Sorry, but I don't think I've ever spoken to you."

"I know we've never spoken… but I'll be honest, I've always admired you."

Flax was completely taken aback. "Well thanks, I guess…"

"So do you think you'll try to go for the volunteering spot?" Vim asked.

"Look… I'll think about it." Flax said, not knowing what to make of Vim. It seemed so out the blue… but then, Flax had never had a friend before… and he craved it so much. He wanted a friend so much to fill the deep loneliness that he had always felt in his life. Despite being an attractive young man, with his muscular body, blond curls, and emerald eyes, Flax had also never had a partner, his reclusive nature and his lack of self-confidence ensuring that he never summoned the courage to approach the beautiful girls in his district.

Over the next few days, Vim stuck close by to Flax at the training centre, continuing to encourage him to volunteer for the games. It was during a conversation during one of their breaks that Flax was finally convinced to go for it.

"Vim, listen… I just don't think I'd be a good candidate for volunteer. People don't really like me…" Flax was yet again responding negatively to Vim's words of encouragement.

"Look Flax… maybe you're not as liked as you could be. But that's because people don't know the real you…"

"The real me?" Flax asked, confused.

"The real Flax O'Connor!" Vim said excitedly. "The powerful young man underneath the exterior reclusiveness, this is your chance to show them all what you're made of! And I've no doubt you'll win… think about that… becoming Victor."

"Winning the Hunger Games would be amazing." Flax replied.

"Of course it would be! Everyone would know you… the whole district would love you. You'd have the most beautiful girls knocking at your doorstep. All the fame and glory…" Vim paused. "Man, I wish I was as good as you so I could volunteer!" He laughed.

Flax smiled in reply, still not quite used to the flow of the compliments he was receiving. His parents adored him, but beyond that, Flax had not received much love in his life. And he was starting to warm to Vim's words… if he became Victor, everyone would have to notice him then. And he really would be loved… district 1 adored their Victors.

"Ok." Flax said.

"Ok?"

"I'll go for it… I'm going to go tell the head trainer now that I'm interested in volunteering."

"Fantastic!" Vim said happily, slapping Flax on the back. "You're making the right choice."

"I hope so…" Flax murmured.

As it turned out, the head trainer was more than happy to put forward Flax for volunteering, stating that he would be a fine district 1 representative. And a week later, Flax won the competition that decided who would be representing the district this year. He could hardly contain his excitement, despite the fact that the girl who had won the female spot was Britanny Clifford, a girl who Flax considered typical district 1, being loud and full of herself. But nothing could really put a stain on Flax's day right now, and as he left the training centre, Vim bounced over to him excitedly.

"Well done my friend! I knew you'd do it!" Vim beamed at Flax.

"Thanks Vim." Flax smiled back. "I'm going to head home now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

As Flax walked towards the richest part of the district, his mind turned to how his parents would react. He knew that they had no idea of his true feelings, as he gave off a facade that he was loved at the training centre, which was what his parents loved to hear, as in their eyes, their son could do no wrong. Flax knew that they would be delighted with him volunteering for the games.

Flax reached the O'Connor mansion, one of the biggest in the district, with a beautiful front garden, that even had a water fountain. Flax opened the huge door quietly, before walking through to the living room where his parents would be resting.

As Flax entered the room, his Father, Mason, looked up from his newspaper. The man was an extremely successful businessman, running a high-end jewellery business that sold products to the capitolites. It was thanks to Mason that the O'Connor family lived such a luxurious life. "Hello my son." Mason said happily. "How did the competition go?"

"Father, I won!" Flax yelled at the top of his voice, unable to contain the news for even a second. "I'm going to enter the Hunger Games!"

Mason moved towards Flax, and pulled him into an embrace. Although the O'Connor family had no need for the wealth that the games provided, it was a great honour in district 1 to be the Father of a boy who had been chosen to volunteer for the games. "Well done Flax. I'm so proud of you."

At that moment, Flax's Mother, Eleanora, came into the room. "What's all the excitement about?" She asked.

Mason turned to his wife happily. "Flax won the competition my love! He's entering the Hunger Games this year!"

Eleanora sighed to herself with relief as she pulled Flax into an embrace. She had been worried about Flax over the last few months, beginning to wonder if the way he behaved at home was just a facade for how he really felt. Eleanora had been preparing herself to finally ask Flax about it today, but now it appeared that it wasn't necessary. Her son had put himself forward as volunteer, and Eleanora could only consider that he must be telling the truth about his life at the training centre.

* * *

On the day of the reaping, Selena stood in the crowd of 17 year olds, feeling nervous. The time to volunteer was upon her, and she could feel some doubts in the back of her mind. But Selna pushed them out of her head, focusing on the stage, that the escort had just walked onto. She had to volunteer. Selena wasn't going to waste all those years she had spent training.

As the escort for district 1 stood on the stage, she was very aware of the hungry mood that the residents of this district had for this year's games. Last year had been a disaster by their standards… with Bluebell being killed in the bloodbath, and Velour and Shimmer, who were considered freaks by many anyway, killed by an outlier tribute on day 2. The district 1 citizens had been angered by this shameful performance, and were desperate to have the two best volunteers possible this year. The escort ran through the speeches quickly, wanting to meet the volunteers as soon as possible. Everyone in district 1 knew that picking names out of the bowl was just a formality.

"The female tribute this year is… Selena Marvel!"

Selena gasped in shock, before she quickly regained focus, moving through the crowd, just as a voice came from the eighteen year old section.

"I volunteer!" Brittany began to run up to the stage, with Selena hot on her heels.

"Hey!" She shouted in anger. "I'm taking the spot this year!"

Brittany stopped, turning to look at Selena, before laughing loudly. "You? Don't make me laugh you little rat… as if the fine citizens of this district would allow someone like you to…"

The punch came out of nowhere, with Selena launching herself forward in an agile movement. Her right fist connected sharply with Brittany's nose, causing her to fall to the ground in shock.

"You fucking bitch!" She screamed, as Selena quickly made her way up to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Selena Marvel." Selena said politely, extending her hand out to shake the escort's hand.

"Well everyone, looks like we have our female tribute!" The escort said excitedly.

"What?! Nooooo!" Brittany screamed hysterically, blood still streaming out her nose in an unattractive manner. "This was my year!" Brittany got up, preparing to charge up to the stage once more, but she didn't get very far. Peacekeepers were on her within seconds, dragging her away kicking and screaming.

"Well… what excitement!" The escort said into the microphone. The mood in the crowd wasn't brilliant however, with many citizens furious that Brittany hadn't been allowed to volunteer. "But let's hope there's no more altercations… now for the boys!"

The escort dipped her hand into the bowl. "The male tribute this year is Lucien Cotrell!"

A small fourteen year old stepped out of the crowd, just before Flax also stepped out. "I volunteer!" He shouted as loudly as he could.

"Fabulous!" The escort trilled. "Come on up to the stage then…"

As Flax walked up to the stage, he could feel sets of eyes upon him… admiring him. He felt excited… it was just a taste of what he had to come. As Flax reached the stage, shaking hands with Selena and the escort, he turned to the crowd, feeling adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for this year's Hunger Games! Let's give them a round of applause!"

The crowd clapped, with some cheering for Flax, many older citizens wondering how they had never noticed this attractive looking young man before. Flax felt even more excited now. For the first time in his life, he felt like all the other boys. This was just the beginning to the start of his new life, and he felt fantastic. It was all thanks to Vim…

In the crowd, Vim stood, smirking maliciously as he watched Flax clearly loving all the attention he was receiving. His plan had worked so well…it had been so easy to manipulate the shy Flax, so simple to convince him that entering the games was something he should do. The fact was that Flax had no idea that his recent friendship had been a complete facade from Vim's end. In reality, Vim was the trainee that hated Flax the most, with him being an orphan from a poorer part of the district. Vim had an untold amount of jealousy for Flax's wealth and status… he desperately wanted the life that Flax had… he wanted the loving parents and the attention from the instructors.

And now, Vim couldn't wait to watch Flax die.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys… please review and let me know what you thought! I love hearing your opinions :)**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys… so sorry I've taken so long to update again! Had an absolute nightmare with my laptop… it broke again, and it took so long to get it repaired! On top of that, once it was returned all my notes on this story had been wiped, including most of this chapter that I'd already written… ah well, I'm back now anyway!**

**I really hope no-one's given up on this story, as I will be seeing it through till the end! Got too many good ideas for this story to just give up on it… as long as nothing goes wrong again with my laptop again, normal uploading speed should be resumed!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**District 2 Reapings**

**Kihone Tate (18)**

**Drake Drexel (18)**

* * *

On the day before the reapings, Kihone Tate gulped down another glass of water in the training centre, trying her hardest to keep focused on her surroundings. As it was the last day of training, the trainers were putting the girl through her paces, to say the least. This wasn't sitting too well with Kihone, who had a rather undesirable hangover.

"Kihone!"

"More loud voices…" Kihone muttered to herself, looking up. Her mood perked up considerably, however, when she saw where the voice had come from. Her boyfriend Caleb, a very muscular and attractive boy with medium-length brown hair and blue eyes, was strolling over to her.

"Hey darling!" He said happily, picking Kihone up in both arms and swinging her around in circles easily, being that the girl was only 5 feet 4 inches tall.

"Stop it!" Kihone squealed. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Still suffering a bit from last night?" Caleb asked teasingly.

"Yes… I wish you hadn't suggested shots." Kihone muttered, pretending to be annoyed.

"Hey… it was a good party!" Caleb smiled. "Amazed you still made it down to the centre so early to be honest."

"I wouldn't let a hangover get in the way of training, you know me!" Kihone laughed.

"I certainly do." Caleb said, leaning in to kiss her. "And hey, overheard the trainers. They're all saying you were still top notch today."

"I wasn't." Kihone replied, embarassed. "I was a bit off my game…"

"Hey, c'mon, not this again!" Caleb laughed. "You've got to be less modest sometimes Kihone. There's a reason why you won the competition to choose this year's tribute."

"I know." Kihone smiled. "I'm just trying to keep myself grounded. There'll be other good careers this year, some probably better than me."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Well I don't know yet obviously you fool!" Kihone laughed, giving him a light punch on the arm. "But even the male tribute who won the competition this year… that Drake guy."

"Bit of a bookworm isn't he?"

"He may be a bookworm…. but he's lethal with weaponry too." Kihone replied, with a serious expression on her face.

"I know, I know!" Caleb replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine… shall I walk you home?"

"Yes please." Kihone smiled, taking Caleb's hand as they walked out the training centre together. Sometimes, the girl wondered why someone like Caleb was interested in her, as she considered herself rather unattractive. The truth was quite the opposite however, with many men in the district being attracted to her due to her long raven black hair, high cheekbones, and olive skin.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Caleb spoke again. "So, Kihone, I've been meaning to ask you this…"

"What?" Kihone replied suspiciously.

"Do you really have to enter the games?" Caleb asked.

"What do you mean?" Kihone replied, feeling annoyed that he could even ask such a thing.

"Well… I mean, we're so happy together aren't we?" Caleb pleaded. "Can't you just stay here? You don't have to volunteer!"

"Caleb!" Kihone exclaimed angrily, pulling her arm away from him. You know that I'm doing this for my parents! They need this!"

"It's not just about your parents Kihone!" Caleb shouted, becoming equally angry. "There are other people in your life too now you know!"

Kihone growled. "Family always comes first, Caleb."

"Fine!" Caleb replied, as they arrived at Kihone's front door. "You do what you want."

Kihone sighed, trying to calm down. "Look Caleb, I love you. But you need to understand why I'm doing this."

"I don't." Caleb replied, still annoyed. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." The boy stormed off down the road, not even looking back at Kihone.

Kihone felt very hurt by his words, and was just attempting to collect herself again when the front door opened, to reveal her Mother Janice looking at her with a worried expression. "Is everything ok Kihone? I heard shouting." She gasped. "You weren't arguing with Caleb were you?"

"It's nothing Mom, I'm fine. Just leave it please." Kihone replied, feeling exhausted now.

"Well… ok." Janice replied, opening the door to allow Kihone to come in. "Before you speak to him, I've gotta warn you that your Father is not having one of his better days."

Kihone sighed. Up until about four years ago, the Tate family had been one of the wealthiest in the district. Kihone's Father, Austin, had been a senior manager at the mayor's office, and had been well received by the Capitol. However, one day Austin had unintentionally insulted the Capitol publicly, and the Tates' world had come crashing down. The family were spared their lives due to their status, but were stripped of most of their wealth, and put to shame by the Capitol.

"Dad…?" Kihone asked tentatively, as she walked into their living room.

"Hello." Austin replied, not looking up from his chair. Kihone could quite visibly see the large bottle of spirits that he was holding in one hand.

"Dad… I wanted to talk to you." Kihone said as she approached his chair.

"Oh yeah?"

Kihone grimaced. She hated seeing her Dad this out of it all the time. "Well, it's the reapings tomorrow…. are you going to come support me?"

Austin took another swig from his bottle. "And why would I do that? Why are you even entering the games?"

"I'm doing it for you Dad!" Kihone shouted.

Austin looked at her with surprise, his drunken eyes appearing to regain some kind of focus. "For me? What the fuck do you mean?"

"I want to restore the Tate name!" Kihone yelled in reply.

Austin simply snorted in derision. "You won't win the games." He took another swig from his bottle. "Now be a good girl and stay in district 2."

Kihone was furious, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "You haven't got a fucking clue! If you knew me or took any interest in my life nowadays you would know that I've been officially selected to volunteer by the training centre! So fuck you!"

Austin opened his mouth to reply, but Kihone was already on her way out the door. As she went to go upstairs to her bedroom, her Mom stopped her. "Kihone, did you really mean what you said? That you're doing it for your Father?"

Kihone sighed. "Yes Mom." She hated lying to her Mother, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her that she didn't care much for her Father anymore. The truth was that Austin made both of their lives hell, Kihone knew that the only way to bring her Father back to his old self was to restore his reputation and his wealth. That was precisely what Kihone hoped would happen if she won the games.

Janice looked pleased. "I'm so proud of you darling... but please be careful."

Kihone sighed as her Mother began getting teary, pulling her into an embrace.

Tomorrow was not going to be an easy day.

* * *

On the morning of the reapings, Drake Drexel sat quietly in his family library, reading a book titled 'Survival in the Wilderness'. The boy's blue eyes were darting rapidly behind his glasses as he read, only breaking his concentration occasionally to jot something down in the notebook he had on the desk in front of him.

The door to the library opened with a slam, with Drake's older sister, Creed, entering the room loudly. "Making your silly notes again Drakey?" She teased as she approached the desk.

"Yes actually." Drake replied irritably.

"Why do you bother?" Creed laughed. "Intelligence isn't going to win you the games."

"I wouldn't expect an ignoramus like you to understand." Drake said dryly.

Creed simply laughed again. "There you go again with your big words!"

"What's wrong with that?" Drake retorted defensively.

"It's not going to win you any friends in the games."

"Why would I need any friends in the arena?"

Creed sighed. "You know what I mean… the career alliance. You need to stay friendly with them, at least until the final stages. That's what I did, and I did ok didn't I?"

"I know what I'm doing Creed." Drake replied curtly. "Now can you please let me go back to my book?"

"Ah c'mon Drake… I thought we could practise a bit with the spears before the reaping!"

Drake looked up again, his interest returning. "Ok." He replied, a small smile creeping onto his face as he got out of his seat. As the siblings made their way down the hallway, Creed grinned to herself. She knew Drake could never turn down the chance to play with spears.

Drake and Creed entered the training room located at the other end of the hallway, with Drake, as always, never failing to appreciate how lucky he was to have all this at his disposal. Despite how much his sister irritated him, he would always be grateful to her for building these facilities in their house in the Victor's Village. It had been incredibly expensive, but these were the kind of things you could afford if you were a Victor in the games.

"Drake! Come and get a spear!" Creed's voice called out to him. The boy hurried over, picking out one of the impressive looking spears placed next to the target range, made of the finest materials. The boy positioned himself opposite the target, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes as he prepared to let fly. His tall and muscular build suited this exercise well, and he didn't fail to deliver.

Drake launched the spear with great precision, the force of his throw carrying it to a perfect bullseye. The boy was in his element as he repeated the same throw three more times, each one striking the centre of the target with perfect precision.

"You're on fire Drake!" Creed shouted in excitement.

"Thanks." Drake replied, walking back over to where his sister was sitting.

"Hard to tell what you like more… spears or books." Creed grinned.

Drake smiled. "Both are equally important. I know I can utilise both in the arena…"

"Talking of the arena." Creed interrupted him. "Are you going to join the career pack or not?"

"Well I know the importance of groups in the first few days, despite the fact that I'd much prefer to go it alone." Drake said with mild irritation. "So yes, I will be joining the career pack."

"Good!" Creed replied happily. "Don't break up the pack until at least the final eight, and watch out for the others trying to backstab you! Some careers are brutal."

"Brute strength isn't everything Creed." Drake countered. "Just look at Runyon last year. The games are changing… competitors are becoming sneakier and craftier."

"I know what the games are about." Creed replied, feeling annoyed that she, a Victor, was being told how the games worked by her younger brother. Creed had been a Victor in the 33rd games three years ago, and had won over the Capitol with her good lucks and skilful killing. "Anyway, Runyon was a fool. A complete embarrassment to district 2."

"Oh I agree." Drake said. "Andromeda too… I know she reached the final eight, but she had no real focus."

Creed nodded, smiling happily. "You're right little bro." Despite some of the things she said, Creed knew that Drake was ready for the games. He had been in the training centre since he was seven, and was in a great position to continue the Drexel name.

"The games are an excellent challenge to test both mental and physical capabilities Creed." Drake stated rather matter of factly. "Anyone who wins the games deserves the utmost respect." He paused. "And I know I'm ready."

* * *

Later that day, Drake walked through the streets of District 2, making his way down to the town centre for the reaping. Many of the surrounding houses had decorations and banners adorning them, this being reflective of the fact that District 2 tended to be a happy place on reaping day, with most residents supporting the regular Victors who brought prosperity to the district. Furthermore, ever since the introduction of the career academy, no child had ever actually been reaped, which meant that many parents could breathe easily come reaping day.

"Drake!"

Drake turned his head, to see his best friend Slater jogging towards him. "Hello Slater." He replied, smiling at him.

"How you doing? I read that book _A History of the Panem _that you lent me!"

"Oh yeah? What did you think?"

"Fantastic!" Slater replied enthusiastically. "I loved it… you're so lucky to have that library!"

Drake smiled. He loved having a friend who was into books as much as he was. In a district full of mostly brutish and rough teenagers, it was nice to have someone who understood him. "I know." he replied.

As they continued walking, Slater suddenly looked shocked. "Shit… you're volunteering today! Do you feel ok about it?"

"Of course." Drake replied curtly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno… just thought I'd ask." Slater laughed. "I'm still surprised you've volunteering… thought you'd be pretty comfortable in the Victor's Village!"

Drake looked slightly insulted. "I am… but that's not the point."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been working towards this my whole life." Drake said. "Also, what am I going to do otherwise? Be a peacekeeper? Work in the stone quarries? No thanks."

"You don't need to work with the money Creed has." Slatter pointed out.

"I'm aware." Drake was getting annoyed now. "But even so, I'm not going to just sit in the library my whole life…. I want to get out there and do something."

"Like what?" Slatter sniggered slightly.

"Well… with the money and the fame I'll get from winning the games, maybe I can develop some kind of new scientific breakthrough…. something that will benefit the whole of Panem."

"You're dreaming!" Slatter laughed.

"You'll see." Drake's eyes narrowed. "I know that I can win the games."

"Do you really think you can kill?" Slatter enquired.

Drake hesitated slightly. "Yes… I can't say I'll enjoy it. But it's what I've signed up for."

"Fair enough." Slatter shrugged, not feeling convinced by Drake's words. But as they were almost at the square now, he decided to let it go.

District 2's square was always one of the best looking for the reapings, with a variety of decorations and festive activities adorning the citizens' surroundings. Drake and Slatter both signed in, before quickly making their way over to the eighteen year old section. As he stood in the crowd, Drake looked up to where the previous Victors of district 2 were sitting, catching Creed's eye, with her waving frantically at him. Drake simply nodded curtly back, wishing that Creed wasn't so over enthusiastic all the time.

But Drake soon forgot about his Sister as the escort walked onto the stage, wearing a ridiculous red and orange dress, that was apparently the height of fashion in the Capitol at the moment.

"She looks so silly!" Slatter whispered loudly.

"Mmm." Drake simply replied. In all honesty, he felt indifferent towards Capitol citizens. They could do what they wanted for all he cared… as long as they sponsored him.

"We'll start, as usual, with the females!" The escort announced loudly, before dipping her hand in the bowl.

The crowd waited with baited breath.

"The female tribute is Azirah…"

"I volunteer!" A voice called out from the crowd. Drake looked round, to see a short girl that he recognised as Kihone from the training centre making her way rapidly up to the stage. A couple of girls attempted to beat her up to the stage, but the speedy Kihone had no problems reaching the escort first.

"What's your name dear?" The escort asked.

"Kihone Tate." The girl replied. Drake had spoken to her a handful of times, but found her rather uninteresting. However, he took out his notebook from his pocket and quickly scribbled a few notes about her, before turning his attention back to the escort, who was now dipping her hand into the male bowl.

"The male tribute is Alec Shaw!"

Drake strode through the crowd confidently, before the boy named Alec even had time to show his face. "I volunteer!"

The escort looked slightly surprised as Drake walked up calmly, not being used to seeing district 2 tributes who wore glasses. "Congratulations… what's your name?"

"Drake Drexel." He said cooly. Despite his slightly geeky appearance, Drake came across as strong and confident, and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Drexel…?" The escort queried. "Are you related to Creed Drexel?"

"Yes, yes I am." Drake replied. The crowd cheered more upon hearing this, loving the idea that district 2 could have sibling Victors.

Drake shook hands with Kihone, before turning to look at the crowd happily. The district 2 residents wanted success this year… no more Runyons or Andromedas. Drake knew that the district wanted a return to its usual glory.

And he wasn't going to let them down.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed guys! What did you think of these tributes? Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**Hey guys… time for District 3! I'm glad to be getting the reapings moving again.**

**On another note, I doubt anyone will care but I recently discovered that you can edit the order of the chapters on your stories! So I took great delight in putting the reapings in order for the 35th games, as I wrote those reapings in a random order last time. Check it out if you like, I think the story looks better now!**

**Anyway I'm rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**District 3 tributes:**

**Haru Summers (13)**

**Porter Hyde (15)**

* * *

The small group of onlookers cheered and whooped as they watched the young girl perform a backflip, followed by a series of impressive somersaults. Many of them were very impressed by the performance, with some even throwing meagre change that they could spare into the pot next to her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Haru Summers stopped her acrobatics to bow to the crowd, lapping up the attention. The girl had a mischievous look about her, with eyes that were bright green and cat-like, and tawny blonde hair cut short in jagged edges around her face. It was easy to be fooled by how small she was, with many believing her to be younger than her age.

"More, more!" An onlooker shouted.

Haru was only too happy to oblige, gesturing at her friend Tim, who held up a small hoop a few metres away from Haru. "I shall now jump through this hoop!" She shouted gleefully.

"What? That's not very impressive!" A man shouted from the crowd.

"Just wait…" Haru replied, as Tim produced a lighter from his pocket, before igniting the hoop with it. The crowd gasped as the whole hoop was covered with a huge flame, flickering brightly.

"No way!" An onlooker shouted.

"You'll hurt yourself little girl!" A worried older woman exclaimed.

Haru ignored her, grinning broadly as she looked at the hoop, preparing herself mentally. She turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen… prepare to be shocked!" Haru took off in a jog towards the hoop, taking a deep breath as she came closer.

The crowd gasped as Haru dived forward, twisting into a somersault as she leapt through the hoop successfully, landing perfectly on the other side. The crowd cheered even louder than they had done before, greatly admiring the girl's courage. Haru wasn't about to miss this chance, quickly moving round the crowd with her pot, collecting change as a reward for her performance.

"Thank you… thank you!" She smiled cheekily as happy spectators tossed coins into her pot.

"Haru! We've gotta go!" Tim's voice was panicked.

Haru turned around, and to her horror saw that two peacekeepers were rapidly coming towards them, drawing their batons and shouting. Her and Tim took off sprinting together, as the crowd dispersed quickly.

"Hey! Stop right there!" One of the peacekeepers shouted.

"Don't drop the pot Haru!" Tim whispered fiercely.

"As if!" Haru growled back, not wanting to say much else to save her breath. Her and Tim were used to running away from authority, but these peacekeepers weren't giving up easily. They kept up with the kids well, even when Haru and Tim entered the District 3 market area, weaving in and out of the huge crowd of people going about their daily shopping.

"Hey!" One of the stall owners cried out in anger as Haru snatched a packet of meat from his display, not stopping running as she did so. The peacekeepers were still in hot pursuit of the two teenagers.

"They're really not giving up this time!" Tim wheezed.

"Quick- down here!" Haru gestured left towards an alleyway, the two of them taking the chance to slip away while the peacekeepers were still battling their way through the crowded market area. This was an area of district 3 that Haru and Tim knew well, quickly jumping the low wall at the end of the alleyway. With that, the two of them were finally able to stop for a breather.

"I think we lost them." Haru said through deep breaths.

"Yeah… we've got to be more careful from now on." Tim replied, still looking over his shoulder.

Haru simply laughed. "You worry too much Tim! I got us some food didn't I?" She held up the packet of meat.

"I guess." Tim shrugged. "Well done."

"Thank you!" Haru's eyes glistened. "Let's go find somewhere safe to eat…"

The two of them moved through the district carefully, keeping to the shadows and maintaining a careful watch for more peacekeepers. District 3 authorities were all too aware of Haru and Tim, the two children who had run away from the district orphanage. They soon reached the poorer areas of the district on the outskirts, finally stopping to rest behind one of the district's many electronics factories, that was mostly hidden out of sight from the general public.

It was here that Haru and Tim felt relatively safe, far away from the main district centre which the peacekeepers mostly frequented. No-one cared much about the poverty stricken citizens that lived on the outskirts.

"Let's eat!" Haru exclaimed enthusiastically, tearing open the packaged meat. It was freshly cooked, and despite having gotten cold on their escape from the peacekeepers, was an absolute luxury for these ravenous teens. The two would often go for days without eating much more than scraps from bins. There was not much talking for the next few minutes, as Haru and Tim stuffed their mouths full with the delicious meat. The two ate around three quarters of the packet before finally managing to stop themselves.

"Tim… I guess we'd better save some." Haru said sadly.

"Yeah… Tim agreed, shivering. "It's getting cold…"

"We should find some kind of shelter." Haru replied.

"Brr… ok." Tim rubbed his hands together. "You know… sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Well… leaving the orphanage."

Haru was stunned. "Tim! How can you say that?"

"Well… we never have anywhere comfortable to sleep. And the peacekeepers are always on us."

Haru was not happy. "Ok, so you wanna go back to the orphanage and be bullied again? Cos I sure don't!"

"No Haru… but…"

"Tim." Haru said firmly. "We've been away from that place for a year now. And I've been so much happier since we left." Haru truly meant that, she loved having the independence to do what she wanted, even if they did face other troubles as a result of it.

"I know… I'm happier too, really." Tim admitted. "I'm just feeling a bit rough."

"It's ok Tim." Haru smiled at him, just as a small black dog came bouncing along the road towards them.

"Is that-?" Tim began.

"TORA!" Haru screamed ecstatically, running over to the dog.

Tim smiled. Tora was a stray dog that Haru had named upon encountering it a few months back, that now seemed to appear wherever they were, especially when they had food. Sure enough, as Tim made his way over to Haru, he saw her feeding the dog a bit of the stolen meat. "Haru! C'mon, we need that!"

"The doggy needs it too." Haru grinned.

Tim sighed, knowing that it was pointless arguing with Haru. "Hey…" He said. "I just remembered. It's reaping day tomorrow…"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Lyle Carter!"

Porter Hyde smiled as he made his way through the crowd, jumping into the pit without hesitation as the crowd cheered their approval for him. 'The pit' as it was known amongst the underground fighting ring, was a hole in the ground measuring at roughly eight by four metres. Located on the outskirts of District 3, it went largely unnoticed by peacekeepers, allowing the teenagers that gathered here to fight undisturbed.

Right now, Porter Hyde was about to face off against one of his main rivals in the underground fighting ring, Blake Perry. Porter was well known amongst the people who came to the pit, having earned a reputation as one of the more reputable fighters. He suited fighting well, with his stocky physique making up for the shortcomings in his height. Porter also had determined brown eyes, with auburn hair that stuck up in most places. Despite his reputation, everyone knew him here as Lyle Carter.

_No-one needs to know my real name. _Porter thought to himself. _This is my form of escapism…_

Porter watched as his opponent entered the pit, growling loudly. Blake was a huge sixteen year old lump of a boy, having earned his reputation in the pit by winning fights with pure, brute strength. Porter wasn't afraid of him, but he was wary of Blake's tendency to spiral into a rage if you provoked him, which he had seen happen too many times. But he wasn't about to lose face in front of everyone watching. Other teenagers were stood around the edge of the pit, cheering for their desired victor.

A black haired boy acting as judge stepped into the middle of the pit, ready to announce the fight. "Lyle Carter. Blake Perry. You both know the rules!" The charismatic judge grinned at the crowd. "There are none!" The other teenagers laughed and cheered as the judge drew his hands up dramatically.

"Begin the fight!" He bellowed, quickly exiting the pit to allow space for the two contestants. Porter quickly adopted a defensive stance, waiting for Blake to make a quick attack like he normally did.

But it didn't come. Blake was watching Porter carefully, moving from side to side as he did so. "Kick the living shit out of him Blake!" A voice screamed from the crowd.

Porter decided to make a move, sprinting towards Blake, getting ready to deliver a fierce uppercut. Blake still didn't move, waiting for him.

*THUMP*

Porter felt his back hit the hard ground, the cheers of the crowd echoing in his ears. He felt dazed and disorientated, Blake's attack catching him completely by surprise. As Porter lifted his head, he felt blood seeping out of his nose. He didn't have much time to dwell on this however, as he realised with panic that Blake was lumbering towards him as fast as his huge legs could carry him. Quickly working out what he was going to do, Porter lay still, waiting.

As Blake reached him, stretching his arms out, Porter drove his right leg forward, smashing it into Blake's face. The huge boy howled as blood poured from his nose, his eyes flaming as he caught sight of Porter again, who was now getting to his feet.

"You're dead shorty!" Blake bellowed, charging headlong towards his opponent. Porter was ready this time though, and deftly dodged to the side as Blake stumbled straight past him. He tried to recover for another attack, but Porter had already drawn his fist back.

*CRACK*

Porter's right fist made contact beautifully with Blake's cheek, causing him to fall backwards, hitting the ground hard. He did not get up, with Porter standing over him, a smug look on his face as the judge came over.

"We have a winner!" The judge shouted, raising Porter's arm up triumphantly. The crowd cheered loudly for the victor, raising Porter's reputation in the pit even more. Porter waved at his fans, not being able to help a smug grin on his face.

This had been the final fight of the night, so the crowd dispersed shortly after, with some staying behind briefly to congratulate Porter on his success. Whilst most of the boys headed in the direction of the poorer neighbourhoods, Porter headed in a different direction, towards the other end of town.

On his way there, Porter stopped behind a building, pulling his rucksack off his shoulders. he was finally able to assess the damage to his nose. Porter had no mirror, but he could tell just by feeling it that it wasn't good news. His nose felt bruised and sore, and he could feel blood still glistening just below it. Porter attempted to wipe off the blood, but soon gave up, realising it didn't really matter.

"It's not like Mother or Father will notice." He muttered to himself, pulling off his scruffy shorts and t-shirt, replacing them with a smart looking shirt and black trousers. Dusting himself down, he felt considerably more presentable now. Porter resumed his walk again, soon reaching the richer part of the district.

Although District 3 was largely poor, there were certain areas that could rival District 1 standards, with Porter's family living in the richest part of the district. This was where the owners of the district electronics companies lived, the highly skilled engineers who worked on Capitol vehicles, and anyone else in close ties with the Capitol. Porter's Father himself was the most successful inventor in the district, and it was obvious to see that this paid off.

Porter arrived at his house, which was a beautiful mansion, complete with a perfectly kept front garden. As he opened the front door, Porter quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom, not bothering to call to see who was home. He knew his Father would be at work, and his Mother no doubt occupied with her latest ridiculous hobby.

Upon entering his room, Porter felt a sense of calmness once more. His room was his place, where he was free to work and create as much as he liked. The room was a mess of wires, lightbulbs, and other assorted electronic parts. Several of his past projects lined the far end of his wall.

Feeling tired, Porter flopped onto his bed, breathing easier as he spread out onto the comfortable sheets. However, he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Who the fuck is that…" He muttered under his breath. "Enter!"

Two of Porter's school friends, Jonas and Oliver, came into his room. "Hello Porter." Jonas said in a drawling voice.

"How are you?" Oliver asked.

"Ok. You?"

"Yes fine…" Oliver replied. "Oh dear, Porter! What happened to your face?"

"I fell over." Porter replied through gritted teeth, clutching his nose. No-one from this part of his life knew about his participation in the underground fighting, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Surely not-!" Oliver began, but Jonas cut him off.

"Now, now Oliver… we're not here to interrogate our friend Mr Hyde." He smiled at Porter. "We're here to invite you to Lorah's party. I assume you'll be attending?"

"Yes, I will be." Porter replied, returning the smile.

"Oh it's going to be the BOMB!" Oliver yelled. "It commences straight after the reaping is over, and there's rumours that the girl has spirits…"

Porter rolled his eyes, zoning out. He hated the rich kids he was forced to hang around with, and the superficial parties were even worse. And the rich in District 3 were such a minority… he identified so much better with the poorer citizens. The underground fighting ring was Porter's form of escapism from his life.

"…And Carrie's going to be there…"

Porter snapped back to attention. "Did you say Carrie's going to be there?" He asked, trying to appear casual.

"Why yes, why do you ask?" Jonas tittered.

But Porter was not paying them any attention, lost in his thoughts once again. Carrie was the one gem amongst the rich of District 3, the only girl who didn't seem as superficial as the rest. Porter quickly began thinking about his plan of action.

_Tomorrow's the time… I'll make a move after the reaping tomorrow._

* * *

Reaping day was always a sombre affair in District 3, what with it being one of the poorer districts, as well as its reputation for sending tributes that mostly died in the bloodbath. The citizens gathered in the smog filled District 3 town centre, the atmosphere tense and gloomy.

This atmosphere was not reflected by the District 3 escort, who bounced onto the stage wearing a bright blue and pink dress, matching her hair with the same colours."Happy 36th Hunger Games everybody!" She beamed broadly at the crowd. "I'm sure you must all be excited this year! An excellent performance from Bree and Orren last year, both being in the final four! One of District 3's best performances ever! Let's hope for a repeat!"

The crowd hardly responded, many feeling pain upon being reminded of Bree and Orren. Some citizens had really believed that District 3 were going to have a Victor last year, a rarity for this poor district. But of course, this hadn't happened, and the district had been in a mournful state for quite sometime. Following the escort's words, sobbing could be heard particularly loudly from the Harkon family.

The escort became very uncomfortable. "Uhh… let's get on with it shall we?" She placed her hand into the female bowl. "The female tribute is… Haru Summers!"

Haru froze next to her friend Tim, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. "Haru?" Tim whispered. "Did they say your name?"

"No… surely not." Haru's voice was panicked.

"Haru Summers? Haru Summers, please come forward!"

Peacekeepers began moving towards Haru. "No!" Tim said. "No Haru, they can't take you!"

"Shut up Tim." Haru hissed. "I'm not getting dragged up there!" Haru nimbly moved through the crowd away from the peacekeepers, finally exiting it to walk up to the stage. The young girl tried to remain composed, but she couldn't help but hear the comments from onlookers.

"Look how small she is! She's not coming home."

"Poor little girl… bloodbath for sure."

Haru couldn't hide her evident shaking, and stood rather meekly next to the escort on the stage, who was swiftly moving on. "And now for the boys…." She dipped her hand in. "The male tribute is Porter Hyde!"

There was no delay this time, with Porter exiting the crowd swiftly to walk up to the stage. Upon reaching it, he shook the escort's hand, before turning to Haru.

"Hello Haru…" He said, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Haru took it, feeling rather unsure of her district partner already. There was something about him she didn't trust. She noticed his nose was rather bruised, and wondered how if he was involved in some sort of trouble.

The escort was oblivious of the rather awkward handshake, having already turned to the crowd enthusiastically once more. "Your tributes for this year District 3! Happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
